Computing products and services generally do not operate in isolation. Rather, there can be many different components and interdependencies. For example, the successful functioning of a backup product or service often depends upon not just the backup product or service itself, but also the configuration of the environment in which the backup is deployed. Some of these configurations may be outside the control of the backup vendor.
If a backup fails, it would not be fair to blame the backup vendor if the cause of the failure is due to something that is the responsibility of the customer. Likewise, it would not be fair to blame the customer if the cause of the failure is due to something that is the responsibility of the backup vendor.
A large enterprise may conduct many hundreds and thousands of backups a day. If a particular backup should fail, it can be very difficult, time-consuming, and burdensome to trace the cause of the failure and assign responsibility.
There is a need for improved systems and techniques to efficiently categorize failures, such as backup failures, by identifying the party that is responsible.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. EMC, Data Domain, Data Domain Replicator, and Data Domain Boost are trademarks of Dell EMC Corporation.